Coffee And Ice Cream Date
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson and Charlie meet Lindsey again. Lame summary, cute story :)


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI, Dunkin Donuts or Baskin Robbins.**

**And I hope season 14 starts in the UK soon! I do have some stories based on specific episodes, but I'm waiting to publish them until the new season begins there. **

**I thought it would be cool to write a follow-up to my story "Jackson The Matchmaker." This was inspired by a new Dunkin Donuts and Baskin Robbins opening in my hometown. I thought that would be a good place for Charlie and Lindsey to meet up again...with Jackson's help, of course. So here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jackson Sanders was enjoying one of his favorite things with one of his favorite people - chocolate ice cream with Charlie Russell. A new doughnut and ice cream shop had just opened near the lab, and Jackson couldn't wait to try it. So, after picking him up from his mother's house, Charlie brought Jackson to get some ice cream and wait for Greg, who was finishing up a case at the lab.

"Charlie, do you like butter pecan?" Jackson asked. "Dat's my nana's favorite!"

"Sure," Charlie said with a smile. "But I still like chocolate the best."

Jackson smiled. "Me too!"

It was early in the afternoon, so the restaurant wasn't too busy. Jackson was enjoying his ice cream and having coloring pages to color with Charlie. The little boy had more chocolate ice cream on his mouth than there seemed to be in the cup, and Charlie had to smile when he saw Jackson with chocolate ice cream all over his face.

Lindsey Willows walked in with some friends and looked over the menu. "Hi. Yeah, I'll have a tall caramel macchiato, please."

When Jackson looked up, he smiled when he saw his friend. Before Charlie could stop him, Jackson jumped off his seat and rushed to her.

Lindsey smiled when Jackson hugged her. "Oh, hi! What are you doing here?"

"I got ice cream!" Jackson said with a wide smile.

"I can see that," Lindsey said with a soft laugh.

Charlie walked up and smiled. "Oh, hi Lindsey."

Lindsey smiled at the handsome young man. "Hi! I just came to get some coffee. A lot of my friends say this place is really good."

"It is...well, the ice cream is." Charlie smiled softly.

As soon as Lindsey paid for her coffee, Jackson grabbed her hand. "You come sit wif us, please?"

Charlie blushed softly when Jackson pulled Lindsey to their table. "If you've got to be somewhere..."

"No, it's fine," Lindsey said with a soft smile. The server gave her the coffee and she joined the two at their table.

"Lindsey, do you like chocolate ice cream?" Jackson asked.

"I love chocolate ice cream." She smiled at the sweet boy with ice cream all over his mouth. "And I'll bet you do, too."

"Yeah! It da bestest!"

Lindsey and Charlie both laughed softly. "So..." Lindsey began. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, my mom had a dentist checkup," Charlie explained. "And Greg's finishing some work at the lab, so I offered to bring Jackson here. Greg's going to meet us as soon as he can."

"Cool," Lindsey said as she sipped her coffee.

Jackson watched Lindsey get some whipped cream on her upper lip. "Dat doesn't look like my daddy an' mama's coffee."

"It's really good," Lindsey said with a smile. "It's got a some caramel and whipped cream. You want to try some?"

Jackson looked at the cup. "It hot?"

"A little bit. You want to wait until it cools?"

Jackson carefully took a sip. "Mm!" he said, licking some whipped cream off his lip. "Dat good! You order a good drink!"

"Well, thank you!" Lindsey smiled at the little boy she and Charlie adored.

"So..." Charlie began. "How's it going?" He briefly winced, thinking he sounded lame.

"Good. I talked to my mom this morning. She's busy, but really good. And I passed a science test I was really worried about."

"Sounds good."

"Oh, congratulations, by the way." When Charlie looked confused, Lindsey added, "I saw where the basketball team won last week."

Charlie smiled softly. "Oh, yeah. That was a close game."

"Did you get da ball in da net?" Jackson asked as he ate his ice cream.

"Yeah," Charlie said as he and Lindsey smiled warmly. "The team's doing great this year."

"Charlie is good at basketball," Jackson said. "He show me how to frow da ball. It doesn't go in all da time when I frow it, dough."

"But you keep trying, right?" Charlie asked with a smile.

"Yeah!"

Lindsey smiled as she watched the two friends together. After she and Charlie spent some time babysitting Jackson, she really wanted to see him again. And Charlie wanted to see her as well.

"So..." she began. "How's your family?"

"They're good," Charlie said. "Mom still goes back to Seattle every other weekend."

"Dat's where Katie is," Jackson said. "She my friend, an' I send her big hugs!"

"You do?" Lindsey asked.

Jackson nodded. "Uncle Nicky say dat when you miss somebody you love, you can send dem a big hug. So I send her some big ones!"

"Well, you must have sent some to me," Lindsey said.

"Yeah, me too," Charlie added.

Jackson smiled at his friends. "I did! You got dem?"

"Uh-huh," Lindsey said as Charlie said, "Yeah."

"Yay!"

The three spent several minutes talking and catching up. Charlie was surprised Lindsey had almost the same school schedule as he did. And Lindsey enjoyed catching up with the young man.

And Jackson loved being with his two friends. He loved visiting with them as much as the ice cream.

Lindsey smiled and laughed softly when she saw Jackson with ice cream all over his mouth. Winking at Charlie, she said, "I don't think he likes chocolate ice cream."

"Oh, not at all," Charlie said with a smile.

"I love it!" Jackson insisted. "It da bestest!"

Charlie smiled as Lindsey laughed softly. "Well, do you like it so much you wanted to wear it?" Lindsey asked. Jackson simply giggled.

"Here," Charlie said, handing Jackson a napkin. "Wipe your face. Your dad's going to be here soon."

Jackson ran the napkin across his mouth. "My daddy an' me, we go out for ice cream. An' we get chocolate."

"Ever get rocky road?" Lindsey asked. "That's one I like."

"It's one of my favorites," Charlie said, smiling at the beautiful young woman.

"Does it have rocks?" Jackson innocently asked.

"No," Charlie said with a soft laugh. "It's chocolate ice cream with marshmallows and nuts."

"Oh!" Jackson said with a smile. "I like marshmallows! For Easter, I gave my daddy a marshmallow candy, cause he did a very good job coloring da eggs!"

"Oh, I'll bet he liked that," Lindsey said. "And that was very nice of you to give him some of your candy."

"I like candy!" Jackson said. "When we watched da movie, Charlie an' me ate da ones wif peanut butter!"

Lindsey smiled at Charlie. "You did?"

"Yeah," Charlie said. "We watched one of my favorite cartoons from when I was about his age."

"It was fun," Jackson said. "An' we ate popcorn too!"

Charlie smiled. "You know, Jackson...you think Lindsey might want to see a movie with me?"

Lindsey smiled softly and was about to say yes when Jackson piped up. "Yeah! You can see a movie an' eat popcorn!"

Charlie and Lindsey both smiled. Winking at Jackson, Lindsey said, "I'd love to."

Lindsey gave Charlie her phone number just as Greg came in the door. Jackson jumped down and rushed to his father. "Hi, daddy!"

"Hey!" Greg smiled and lifted his happy son in his arms. When Greg saw Jackson still had some ice cream on his face, he asked, "You didn't have any ice cream, did you Jacks?"

Jackson giggled. "Daddy, we had chocolate ice cream!"

"I can see that," Greg said with a warm smile.

"An' Lindsey an' Charlie are gunna see a movie an' eat popcorn!"

Greg raised his eyebrows. "They are?" Jackson nodded and pointed to the table where Charlie and Lindsey sat. "Hey!"

"Hey, Greg!" Lindsey said. She stood and hugged Greg.

"Hi!" Charlie said.

"Hey guys," Greg said.

"I had a day off," Lindsey explained. "So I came by for some coffee and bumped into these two." She tickled Jackson's ribs and the little boy giggled.

"I'm glad you did," Charlie said. When Lindsey smiled at him, he slightly blushed.

"So am I," Lindsey said.

Greg smiled, seeing Lindsey and Charlie getting to know each other and enjoying the company. He remembered watching Lindsey grow up, and was proud of her and Charlie. And Jackson adored them both.

"Charlie, when you an' Lindsey watch da movie, you need to get some good popcorn!" Jackson happily informed him.

Lindsey and Greg laughed softly as Charlie smiled. "With extra butter?" Charlie asked.

"Dat's a good idea," Jackson said with a nod.

Greg laughed softly at his son playing matchmaker. "Did you thank Charlie for the ice cream?"

Jackson squirmed out of Greg's arms and into Charlie's. "Thank you for da ice cream!"

"You're welcome," Charlie said. "And I haven't forgotten I need to show you and Lindsey the planets."

"Oh, yeah," Lindsey said, remembering when they babysat Jackson and looked at paper stars through his toy telescope.

Charlie smiled, then asked Jackson, "How about I call you after I take Lindsey to the movie? We can talk about finding planets, maybe look through your telescope?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said with wide eyes and a wider smile. He looked at Lindsey and asked, "You come too?"

Lindsey smiled. "I would love to. And Friday night's good...for the movie, I mean." Charlie smiled and nodded.

Greg smiled at the young couple. "Well, I'd better get him home. You want to get mama a cup of coffee, Jacks?"

"Oh, yeah!" Jackson climbed down from Charlie's arms. Taking Greg's hand, he said, "Can we get her one like Lindsey? It has whipped cream!"

"I got a caramel macchiato," Lindsey told Greg.

"Sure," Greg said with a nod. "And maybe get some chocolate milk for the road."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah!"

Charlie and Lindsey smiled at father and son, happy Jackson brought them together. Greg smiled as Jackson pulled him to the counter. "Looks like he's ready to go home," Greg said as Jackson smiled up at him and his friends. "Charlie, thanks again for picking him up."

"Oh, no problem," Charlie said. He smiled at Lindsey, who was smiling warmly.

"We've got to do this again," Lindsey said. "Maybe Jackson would like to join us for ice cream again?"

Before Greg could answer, Jackson smiled and shouted, "Yeah! An' don't forget to get Lindsey needs popcorn at da movie!"

Lindsey laughed softly as Charlie said, "I won't forget. And we'll get together to see the planets soon."

"Yeah! Now me an' daddy are gunna get mama coffee an' whipped cream!"

"Okay," Greg said with a warm laugh. Looking at the two young adults, he smiled. "You guys have a good time."

Lindsey and Charlie smiled at each other. Watching the sweet little boy and his loving father, they both loved how Jackson brought them together.

And hoped their coffee and ice cream date was the start of something great.

**The End.**


End file.
